Camp 5D's
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After receiving several cards and a DVD of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, longtime Yu-Gi-Oh fan, Lazlo, is somehow transported to the Satellite and is aged to his prime as he embarks on a journey set by powers beyond his knowledge. With his fellow signers, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, the twins Leo and Luna, and Crow, can Lazlo summon the Crimson Dragon and defeat the Earthbound Immortals?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, this was a new idea I had for a Camp Lazlo/Yu-Gi-Oh story. I just wasn't sure how to go about it quite yet, but I hope you guys will enjoy this one. It's just an adoptable story, so if you guys want to check it out and see what you can do with the story, just leave a review or PM me. Also, if you want me to be the one to continue it, I certainly will if I get enough reviews and PMs asking me to. Just know that Lazlo is supposed to be one of the Signers in this story. Which dragon he gets, I haven't quite decided yet. But I'm leaning towards either Stardust Dragon or Life Stream Dragon. Lazlo replaces Yusei in this story as the main protagonist. For now though, let's get started, shall we?**_

 _ ***I don't own Camp Lazlo or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"See anything worth confiscating, Slinkman?" = Regular Speech

' _I work hard, I eat my vegetables, and what do I have to show for it? A monkey with a digging addiction!' = Thoughts_

 _(Junk Warrior [Monster|Synchro|Effect] Warrior/ DARK [5]_ _ **ATK: 2300/**_ _DEF: 1300) = Monster Card Stats_

" **What in mother's wig!? I'm channeling a wildebeest with pancreatitis!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Mail Day At Camp - A DVD And Some Cards?**_

* * *

The mail truck has just begun to drive away from Camp Kidney in Prickly Pines after its latest delivery. A large amount of care packages for the campers from their homes. And to say the scouts were happy was an understatement. They all wanted to enjoy what they got from home before Scoutmaster Lumpus decided to confiscate everything like he always does.

"Mail day! Hooray!" cheered the scouts.

"Mom's cooking!" exclaimed the dung beetle brothers, Chip and Skip.

Edward Platypus just threw his package away, knowing it was just some knitting needles and yarn again. His mom's been trying to get him into knitting again, like she always does. When will she ever understand that he's not interested in crafts like those? Sampson examined a new pair of glasses from his father, and the loon twins, Dave and Ping-Pong, were absolutely ecstatic about what they got from their own mom.

"Turtlenecks!" they cheered.

With the Jelly Bean scouts, Raj, Clam, and Lazlo, they too were opening their packages. And Raj was very surprised upon seeing what his parents sent him.

"Oh, look at this, guys!" Raj exclaimed as he pulled out a jade monkey from the box.

Lazlo and Clam began cheering wildly and loudly at Raj's gift from his parents. At least for a few seconds.

"What is it?" Lazlo asked, still grinning.

"I have no idea!" Raj replied.

Regardless of whether they knew what it was or not, the Jelly Beans aren't all that bright, they just cheered away as Raj set the jade monkey statuette down next to the box. Turning back to his two bunkmates, Raj just had to know what their packages contained.

"So, what did your parents send you guys?" Raj asked.

"Rocks!" Clam replied.

He crunched one of the rocks between his teeth, which the young and surprisingly intelligent Albino Pygmy Rhino didn't seem to mind, as his teeth are extremely durable as opposed to most other creatures in the animal kingdom. But it was Lazlo's own response that caught their attention.

"Hey, these are so cool!"

"What is it?! What is it?!" Raj asked.

Pulling the items out of the box, Lazlo revealed them to his bunkmates.

"It's a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and a DVD of the latest Yu-Gi-Oh series." Lazlo said.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Clam exclaimed.

"I did not know that you were a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, Lazlo." Raj said.

"Well, it's not like I really hid it, Raj. I've been a fan of this card series and anime since I was a little spidermonkey, and I have a whole collection of cards with me. But I have to keep them hidden from Scoutmaster Lumpus, or he might confiscate them. You know how he is. My parents own a Yu-Gi-Oh card factory back home in Brazil, and they send me extras of the new cards they produce to be sold in stores even though I prefer to save my allowances and buy my own to see what I get. It's more fun that way, and I feel the accomplishment of getting the cards I want through a bunch of random packs." Lazlo explained. "Come inside the cabin, and we can watch Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S inside. Because it looks like mom also sent my old box TV from back home."

But what they didn't know, or likely already knew, was that Algonquin C. Lumpus and his Scoutmaster's Assistant, Slinkman, were looking for anything worth confiscating from the campers from up in the lookout tower. As proven by the anthropomorphic banana slug peering through a pair of binoculars to scout things out with the campers.

"See anything worth confiscating, Slinkman?" Lumpus asked as he read a magazine.

"Well, the loons got a couple of hand knit turtlenecks, sir." Slinkman reported.

"Huh. Maybe I can use them for fishing pole cozies. Anything else?" Lumpus asked.

"Larry got a baseball cap, sir." Slinkman said.

"I've got a whole box of baseball caps, Slinkman." Lumpus denied.

"How about some sneakers, sir?" asked Slinkman.

"Nah, too small." Lumpus said, dismissing the idea.

"Yo-yo?" Slinkman suggested.

But Lumpus was definitely not interested in the bane of all children's toys. Seriously, those things are almost impossible to actually play with!

"Come on, Slinkman, that's kid stuff!" exclaimed Lumpus before he asked "How about the dung beetles? What'd they get?"

Slinkman checked it out and almost immediately wished he didn't. It seems he's been reminded the hard way why they call them DUNG beetles. The slug barely managed to swallow the puke that threatened to spill all over the floor from what would have been him blowing chunks.

"You don't wanna know sir!" Slinkman said.

He looked back through the binoculars and took a look at what the campers in the Jelly Bean cabin might have gotten. And it looks like what Lazlo got has caught the slug's attention.

"It looks like Lazlo got some new Yu-Gi-Oh cards and a DVD of the newest series in the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S."

WHAT!? LET ME SEE!" shouted Lumpus as he pushed Slinkman away and took the binoculars.

He peered through them and saw that Slinkman was right. Much to his amazement.

"I can't believe it. Lazlo, of all people, just got several of the latest cards in the set before anyone else. Hmph! Some people have all the luck." Lumpus said in envy.

"I didn't know you were such a Yu-Gi-Oh card aficionado, sir." Slinkman commented.

"I dabble." Lumpus replied. "Oh, I can just imagine the kinds of decks I could create using cards like those!"

Lumpus continued to peer at the cards and saw that Lazlo was actually taking the cards and using them to build a deck from the look of things. And Scoutmaster Lumpus doesn't like that. He thought that if anyone should be allowed to use cards as rare and valuable as those to build or enhance their deck, it should be him and him alone! The moose growled as he made up his mind on what he was confiscating right then and there.

"Slinkman! I demand that you confiscate every last Yu-Gi-Oh card in Lazlo's possession, immediately!" ordered Lumpus.

Unfortunately for the obviously corrupt scoutmaster of Camp Kidney, it's not going to be so simple.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the manual strictly forbids the confiscation of all playing cards, DVDs, TVs, and imported dairy products." Slinkman said.

He held up the Bean Scout Manual and showed two lists. One list showed items that are allowed to be confiscated. Things like turtlenecks, sneakers, baseball caps, yo-yos, and even sunglasses. And under DO NOT CONFISCATE **EVER** , there were trading cards, DVDs, televisions, and imported dairy products. But Lumpus didn't seem to care about that. He didn't care about what he can and can't confiscate.

"Fine! I'll just have to outsmart him for those cards." Lumpus declared.

One way or another, he's getting those cards and taking them for himself. Ever last one of them.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **And there's my other challenge. Like I said, if anyone wants to take a shot at this story, just PM me or tell me in the reviews and we'll talk. However, if I get enough reviews asking me to continue, I'll do so.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll for my story Zero to Hero. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I may not have gotten any reviews for the previous chapter of the story, but I guess that's to be expected. Anyway, I hope this chapter gets a review or two or three.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Camp Lazlo or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"See anything worth confiscating, Slinkman?" = Regular Speech

 _'I work hard, I eat my vegetables, and what do I have to show for it? A monkey with a digging addiction!' = Thoughts_

 _(Junk Warrior [Monster|Synchro|Effect] Warrior/ DARK [5]_ _ **ATK: 2300/**_ _DEF: 1300) = Monster Card Stats_

 **"What in mother's wig!? I'm channeling a wildebeest with pancreatitis!" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's- = Scene Transition**_

* * *

 _ **Where's Lazlo?**_

* * *

After taking a moment to rebuild his deck with some of the new cards that his parents had sent him in the mail and hiding the rest in his secret stash, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were now watching Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and were currently on the third episode. Needless to say, the Jelly Beans were very pleased with the show so far.

"I am impressed, Lazlo. To think that one could use such weak and low level monsters such as Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron in order to create such a powerful monster like Junk Warrior!" exclaimed Raj.

"Synchro monsters!" added Clam.

"I know, right! That's why I wanted to fine tune my deck after getting those new cards. I figured that if I could learn how to Synchro summon like Yusei does, I'll be able to win duels in ways I never could before." Lazlo said. "I just hope I learn soon. I don't want to have to be challenged to an ante duel and end up losing my best card to someone who has more experience in using Synchro and Tuner monsters than I do."

"Yeah, that would really stink." Raj said, agreeing with the monkey.

"Bad rule!" Clam exclaimed, referring to the ante rule that was first introduced in Kaiba's Battle City Tournament.

But unknown to the young members of the Jelly Cabin, Lumpus was listening in from the outside as he plotted the best way to get all of Lazlo's cards for himself. He just hoped that Commander Hooha doesn't find out what he's doing, because the old buffalo has never liked that particular rule on account of losing his favorite card to another duelist in his younger years due to that particular rule.

Serpent Night Dragon, if Lumpus's memory serves.

Anyway, he had to hurry and challenge Lazlo to an ante duel, but he had to do so in a way that wouldn't seem all that suspicious. After all, if he's caught doing this, especially to a camper, it'll be him who becomes a taxidermy moose. And Lumpus means that literally!

"Okay, Lazlo… if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you're gonna get." Lumpus mumbled to himself as he snuck back to his cabin.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's-**_

"ATTENTION CAMPERS. ATTENTION CAMPERS. LUNCH IS NOW SERVED IN THE MESS HALL." Slinkman said over the camp megaphone.

Of course, not all of the campers were very enthusiastic about eating. And who can blame you when you have a chef who's a vegan and tries to force his sense of taste on you and your fellow campers? Usually, you end up eating nothing but tofu when Chef McMusely is cooking. But then again, he will also cook some normal kinds of foods most days. Especially since today was one of those days where he was serving mostly the same normal camp foods, only gluten free.

As the Lazlo, Raj and Clam waited in line, Slinkman walked up to the three campers and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Uh, the Big Moose would like to see you at his table, Lazlo." Slinkman said in a low whisper.

Lazlo followed Slinkman to Lumpus's table while Raj and Clam looked at each other and wondered what this could be about. Last time something like this happened, Lumpus tried to use Clam's genius to tour the world so he could get out of Camp Kidney and away from his duties as a scoutmaster.

None of them think that Clam has forgiven the scoutmaster for that little stunt yet. Not that they blame him.

"Ah, Lazlo, there you are!" Lumpus said with an uncharacteristic smile. "Please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Scoutmaster Lumpus." Lazlo said politely as he took a seat.

"I, uh, don't usually invite scouts here." Lumpus said.

"Yes, I know." Lazlo said in response.

"You see, Lazlo, there's actually a reason I called you over here." Lumpus said as he pulled a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards out of a deck case. "You see, I'm quite the fan of this card game myself, and have been known to duel in tournaments back in the day."

"You did? How'd you do?" Lazlo asked, amazed by this new information.

"Well, I was a big competitor in the pro leagues back when I was young and the game was just entering its golden age. But then I lost in the final round to someone who kept their identity anonymous upon request. And as if to add insult to injury, they tore all my best cards to shreds right in front of the whole crowd before saying I should just give up dueling!" Lumpus raged. "So, I need to train in order to get my dueling skills back up to where they need to be, and was hoping that you, a strapping young duelist with new and powerful cards, could help me with that."

Lazlo thought about it and knew that Lumpus wanted something. His new cards, obviously. And if Lazlo's being honest, he doesn't really need these ones. Aside from the ones he took from the pile recently, the rest of those cards won't work with the deck he's building. So, he got up from his spot and took the cards out of his spare deck case before leaving them on the table.

"If you need new cards to rebuild your deck, Scoutmaster Lumpus, you could have just asked and I would have given them to you. They wouldn't work in my deck anyway."

Having said his piece, Lazlo walked out of the mess hall to go back to the Jelly Cabin, having lost all appetite. Lumpus just stared at the deck of cards laid out before him, then looked to the doors where Lazlo just left. He had honestly never felt so bad about his negativity towards the little spidermonkey as he does now.

 _ **-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's-**_

Lazlo sighed as he walked into the cabin, feeling slightly empty inside. He knows that he did the right thing for Lumpus by giving him those cards so he could rebuild his deck, but he always felt empty inside whenever he had to part with any of his cards. And after giving away so many of them, he just didn't feel like his usual, tree hugging self.

He's no fool. He knows that many people view him as a tree hugging hippie, but without the drugs. And that's due to his nature loving personality.

But he can't help himself. He's grown up around nature his whole life. It's one of the reasons why he chose to become a Bean Scout. So he could be more in touch with mother nature and her creations. His parents supported his choices in regards to preserving nature, and he's happy for that, but they can't be around all the time due to running their business. Heck, they BARELY managed to get time off to come to Camp Kidney for Parents Day!

Lazlo doesn't hate his parents. Far from it, he loves them very much. He just wishes that they could be home more often and didn't have to spend so much time working.

The spidermonkey sighed and sat down upon his bunk, trying to shake the depressing thoughts from his mind. Getting depressed now wouldn't be good for him in the long run. It would just lead to things that make one go down a very dark path.

"Maybe continuing where I left off with the show will help. If I remember right, I was just about to get into the episode after that old man in the Facility lost with his treasure themed cards. Shame too, because if he had just read the effects of those cards and learned how to use them right, he might have won." Lazlo said to himself.

He went to turn on the TV, but as soon as his fingers touched the knob, he was shocked by thousands of volts of electricity! But instead of outright killing him, the electrical currents seemed to be drawing Lazlo into the TV itself! By the time it was over, our loveable little Bean Scout was gone!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to get a few reviews for it. I have a poll set up for Lazlo's deck. You options include…**_

* * *

 _ **Give him Yusei's deck**_

 _ **Build Lazlo an entirely new deck**_

 _ **Make him a Morphtronic duelist**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll I posted. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
